


Reconciliation

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Mick returns to the Waverider, he and Rip talk and then hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

Rip went down to the ship’s bar in the middle of the night and was only mildly surprised to see Mick there. He sat down next to him and asked, “What are you drinking?”

“Whiskey,” Mick told him. He silently poured one for Rip and slid it over.

“Oh, thank you,” Rip said with surprise. “Nice to know I can share a drink with you after, you know, you told me that you want to murder me so recently.”

“Still do,” Mick told him.

“Hm,” Rip said as he took a sip of the drink. He grimaced a little.

Mick laughed. He took Rip’s drink from him and went behind the bar. He opened the drawer of mixers and asked, “What soda do you like?”

“Cola,” Rip said. “Thank you.” He knew Mick was probably making fun of him, but he wasn’t going to drink straight whiskey just to prove a point.

After mixing it, Mick slid Rip’s drink back to him. “All that time in the Old West and you never learned how to take your whiskey?” Mick looked over his body and said, “I guess that makes sense. What’s it take to get you drunk, a thimble of beer?”

Rip shook his head a little, looking away.

“Of all the things I’ve said to you, that can’t possibly be the one that gets to you,” Mick told him.

“No, I’m not offended. You’re not far off, honestly,” Rip said. “This conversation just eerily reminded me of another one I’ve had.”

“Oh yeah?” Mick asked, finishing his whiskey. He started pouring another one, “Tell me about it.”

“You’re interested in hearing about me?” Rip asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mick smirked and said, “I’m having trouble sleeping. Listening to you might do the trick.”

Rip looked down at his drink and said, “I was just recalling the first day I met Jonah. He made the same crack about how little it must take to get me drunk. I had to prove him wrong and immediately bought a round of shots.”

“How’d that work out for you?” Mick asked.

“I don’t remember,” Rip said with a laugh. “Of course.”

“You know he was just trying to get you to drink so he could sleep with you, right?” Mick asked.

“Yeah, I figured that out. I really put a damper in his plans by being even more of a lightweight than he’d anticipated,” Rip said. After a second, he tilted his head and asked, “Did you have the same intentions?”

“Huh?” Mick asked.

“You made that crack about me not being able to hold my liquor, then said that line is something someone would just say to try to sleep with me. Put two and two together…”

“I guess you caught me,” Mick said. When he saw the way Rip was smirking at him, he said, “It’s been lifetimes. My standards have dropped.”

“And what were your standards before?” Rip asked. “Mr. Snart and only Mr. Snart?”

“Shut up!” Mick said.

“It was just a question,” Rip said. “I’m curious about you.”

“Because I remind you of your cowboy friend?” Mick asked.

“Maybe,” Rip said.

“Take off your coat,” Mick said.

Rip raised an eyebrow at the order.

“I’m curious about you too,” Mick said. “But, you know, just physically.”

Rip took his coat off and set it down on the bar.

Mick ran his hands down the leather straps across Rip’s chest and stomach. Rip watched him and uncertainly said, “Please don’t grab my own gun and kill me with it.”

Just for fun, Mick ran a hand up the leather strap on Rip’s leg and then rested his hand on the weapon in the holster there.

“Come now,” Rip said sternly.

“I’m kidding,” Mick said. “If I were going to kill you, I would just use my bare hands.”

“How comforting,” Rip said.

“I take back what I said about my standards being lower,” Mick said. “You’re hot.”

  
“Thank you, Mr. Rory,” Rip said. He gulped down the rest of his drink. “Let’s go to my quarters.”

“No pretending to debate the decision because you’re married?” Mick asked.

“I’m only married if our mission is successful,” Rip murmured as he led Mick to the captain’s quarters.

Mick started unbuckling the straps on Rip’s outfit. “All this shit takes too much time to take off.”

“Thanks for the feedback,” Rip murmured.

Once he had all his holsters off, Mick tugged at Rip’s jacket. “You look like you’re trying to dreess up as a real man for Halloween.”

“Are you always this charming?” Rip asked. “You do realize I could change my mind about sleeping with you?”

“Why would you do that?” Mick asked as he tossed Rip’s jacket aside.

“Any of a thousand reasons,” Rip said, shaking his head.

“Hey,” Mick said, sounding genuinely offended as he cupped Rip’s face in his hands. “I’m going to be good to you.”

“Are you?” Rip asked with surprise.

“I may be a violent criminal, but when I’m with someone I treat them right,” Mick said.

Rip raised an eyebrow. “Are you in the market for another boss to serve as lap dog to?”

Mick pushed him onto the bed. “I’m not like that,” he said, scowling.

“Alright,” Rip said agreeably.

“I’m loyal and protective but I’m not a lap dog,” Mick said.

“Alright,” Rip said again.

“I could see myself having those loyal and protective feelings towards you if you weren’t such an asshole,” Mick told him.

“I’m sorry,” Rip said. He kicked off his shoes and slid his jeans off.

“That’s alright,” Mick said, looking over Rip’s body. He sat down next to him on the bed and slid his underwear off before pulling him into his lap. “You have a great ass,” he said as he ran his hand down it.

“Thank you,” Rip said. “You’re still fully clothed.”

“Yeah,” Mick agreed. He looked down at Rip’s asshole.

Rip gasped. He sat up and said, “Enough. You’ve made your point.”

“My point? And what is that?”

“Stripping me down while you remain fully clothed. Pulling me into your lap. You’re trying to assert that if anyone’s a lap dog it’s me.”

Mick grinned and said, “You said it, not me. I just wanted a look at how pretty you are.” Mick kissed Rip lovingly.

Mick pulled off his own shirt. Rip kissed down his neck and nuzzled against him.

“You’re so sexy,” Rip said as he kissed down Mick’s chest.

“Not the usual reaction,” Mick said, looking down at the burn marks on his body and petting Rip’s hair.

“I love it,” Rip said.

“You have interesting taste in men,” Mick observed.

“Who doesn’t like a big, rugged, tough guy?” Rip asked with a groan before kissing back up Mick’s chest.

“Me, obviously,” Mick teased, putting his hand on Rip’s hips.

“Don’t be mean,” Rip said, pouting.

“I’m not, baby,” Mick said. “You’re just so pretty.” He picked him up and tossed him on his stomach on the bed.

“You surprised me. Warn me next time,” Rip said.

“Okay. I’m about to pull your hips up so I can lick your asshole hard,” Mick told him.

Rip grinned at him before Mick did just what he’d said.

Rip moaned and grabbed his head board. “God, Mr. Rory,” he said happily.

Mick lifted his head. “Do you keep lubricant around here somewhere?”

Rip lazily pointed and said, “Top drawer.”

Mick pulled off his pants and underwear then knelt behind Rip. After he lubed up his dick, he asked, “You ready, captain?”

“Go ahead,” Rip said.

Mick started pushing into him.

Rip let out a breath. “God, that feels so good.”

Mick gripped his hips. “Yeah, you like that?” he asked eagerly.

“You can do it harder,” he told him.

Mick started pushing into him harder each time until he was really giving it to him.

Rip groaned. “Oh my God, Mr. Rory, you’re so good at that.”

Mick pulled his hips back hard, pushing deep into him. Rip moaned and arched his back as he came.

Mick smiled with satisfaction and pushed into him one more time before he also came.

He slowly pulled out and then pulled Rip tight against him. “You’re pretty cute,” he told him.

Rip nuzzled against him. “Oh yeah? Are you convinced not to kill me?”

Mick petted him. “Are you ever going to ask anyone to kill me again?”

Rip propped his head up on one arm and smiled a little at Mick. “I mean, most likely not,” he said.


End file.
